videogamerapbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario battled Ash Ketchum in Ash Ketchum vs Super Mario, he later battled Sonic in Super Mario vs Sonic The Hedgehog . He, alongside Red and Link battled the Playstation All-Stars as part of the Super Smash Bros. in Super Smash Bros. vs Playstation All-Stars . He was portrayed/voiced by Cam Greely on all occasion. Information on the rapper coming soon Lyrics (Note: Mario is in red, Red is in normal text, Link is in green, Link and Mario talking is in grey and everyone talking is in brown.) Ash Ketchum vs Super Mario Verse 1 Watch your mouth! You're rapping versus Mario, boy! Why don't you go home to your mama? And play with your toys! I've saved an entire galaxy, what do you do? Jam small animals in balls, and play your GameCube! I show variety in my games, but not you! It's the same story every time, you just change your costume! You have small animals protect you in a battle scene! While I'm a super jumping, fireball throwing machine! Verse 2 Your raps are good, but everyone can see, That you're just doing this 'cause you're jealous of me! You need to grow up, and maybe get a life! I'll Super Smash you so hard, it'll be the end of this fight! |-|Super Smash Bros. vs Playstation All-Stars Verse 1 It's-a me, Mario! And the Super Smash Bros! Verse 2 He's more annoying than Angel Boy! Man we're facing an emo pit! Verse 3 While you're worse accidents than Cole! Verse 4 Dante'd know about disappointments, a worse reboot than Sonic here! Verse 5 You've all been outclassed! Since the start of this match! Verse 6 Are we ready? Ya! Well let's finish them! Final Smash! Verse 7 Been masters since the 90's and proving our dominance with another game! Verse 8 Game over, All-Stars! Take this triple finish! |-|Super Mario vs Sonic The Hedgehog Verse 1 Let's-a go! Back to the Dark Age, Where a light shone forth stark in an arcade, Embarking to shape the video game industry, If there's one mascot to thank, It's-a me! Let's watch you clock out at mach speed, Running away from my hedgehog stomp spree! Notice how a flame throwing pro bro spits! Bring a hell far greater than the one of ‘06! It's a great gaming race, and you're getting lapped! How you claim to be fast, when you're crap on the track? I'ma Burn you bro, and when I'm through with you, The world will see your true colors: black and blue! I'm a proud plumber whose business thrives, Off the flushed out content your franchise provides! Don't push my Big Red Buttons or you'll see soon, Your legacy will blow up with one Sonic Boom! Verse 2 Mama Mia! With this abuse, I'ma gonna give PETA a real reason to sue! You live in my Shadow, Brawling me is Tabuu! Side scroll you to roadkill, drive you into fast food! Sega would be nothing without it's one trick rat! And his fan base more annoying than Big the Cat! You shoulda never faced the gaming godfather, son! Cause-a Mario's always Number One! Trivia *Mario currently has the most verse, at eight verses. *He is the first Italian rapper. *He is the first video game character to rap. *He is the second character to ever rap, after Ash Ketchum. Category:Super Mario vs Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Characters